kosoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Kreophica
Kreophica is the smallest country in Kosovia, and is also the least wealthy. It is located in the northeast, east of Umar, west of Ulios and north of Chadrica. Culture and Population 85% winged humans. Languages spoke: Common, Winged Human Transportation include donkeys, caravans and mountain horses Crime is rampant thanks to an unrestricted weapon market, but the country keeps it open because of the revenue Education is poor. 80% of Kreophica-born people are illiterate in Common and some are even illiterate in their native languages. Government Kreophica is a theocratic oligarchy, ruled in the name of Sekizism. The ruling government body is a group of four Elder Clerics known as the Circle. The Circle is a lifetime position, with new members being picked only when one of the previous members die. The way new members of the Circle are appointed is when a member dies, the rest of the Circle call the Elder Clerics to Tamhanakar's government building, called the High Cathedral, and handpick the next member. In all of Kreophica's history, there has only been one instance when all four members of the Circle were killed, in an mass assassination. The Elder Clerics gathered on their own, and voted for the new Circle. The current Circle members are Artem Blum, Eduard Belinsky, Zinon Karev and Buqa Sechegur. Geography Kreophica is mostly covered in dense forest or marshes with hills spread across the country. Along the southwestern border with Chadrica, the hills turn into large mountains that are dangerous to travel in the colder seasons. The weather is mostly warm and humid, with summers reaching up to 40c and winters dipping to 10c and getting even colder in the mountains. Rain is common especially in warmer months, and it rarely snows except in the southern mountains. Floods are a big problem for many villages, and so buildings tend to be built on stilts to prevent flooding. The three playable cities in Kreophica are: Tamhanakar Tamhanakar is the capital of Kreophica. It is located on the coast near the Tamhan Strait. It is the largest village, size and population-wise. It is 10 sq km, with around 15,000 people within it. In fact, most of Kreophica's population can be found in Tamhanakar. It is also the wealthiest village, though by other country's standards it is still quite poor - most adept-level workers only make around 3 gold nihat a week. Crime in Tamhanakar is extremely common, and the city does little to help. The villagers are mostly on their own. Gupta Gupta is located in central Kreophica. It is the village with the biggest agriculture industry in the country. Most food is sold to other cities and especially other countries, leaving just enough food and coin to keep the villagers going. As such, most villagers live on large plots of land and work as farmers and ranchers for a living. The village center is less than a square kilometer big, but with farmland it is much bigger. Its population is around 6,000. Crime isn't as common as Tamhanakar, but it's still no surprise when it happens. Most crime is theft-related. Naidu Naidu is one of the smallest villages size wise, around 3 sq km, but hold a fairly large population of 8,000. It is located at the foot of the mountains bordering Kreophica and Chadrica. Naidu's biggest industry is brewing, making most of the beer crafted in the country. Besides that, it is mostly self-sustained and its villagers have resorted to a trade-and-barter system because coin is few. Economy and Trade Import: textiles, metalware, cattle, horses Export: Slaves, gems, ore, spices, pottery, ceramics Crops: Avocados, Lima Beans, Peas, Lettuce, Yams, Asparagus, Barley, Wheat, Figs, Sweet Peppers, Strawberries, Spinach, Beets, Grapes, Squash, Onions, Tomatoes, Radishes, Carrots, Cauliflower, Celery, Thyme, Tarragon, Horseradish, Mint, Marjoram Slavery is one of Kreophica’s biggest income, and how it is handled is nightmarish for citizens. If a citizen is kidnapped and sold into slavery, the only law in place requires the slaver to give the country a large cut of profit. Slaves that escape to Kreophica and are found by their slaves are not backed by the government, only requiring the slaver to pay a “fine” for having their slave escape. Foreign Affairs Umar Chadrica History kreophica used to be part of chadrica, with a number of city-states ruled by humans the dukes waged war on chadrica to become their own country and rule absolutely. they created the circle and that's when kreophica began to fall to poverty.Category:Countries